Molly Coddle
' Molly Coddle' is a comfort doll who is the tritagonist of the Bump in the Night characters. She belongs to The Boy's little sister. She is voiced by Gail Matthius of Saturday Night Live fame. Personality Molly is a sweet comfort doll who cheers everyone up when they're feeling glum. She is adventurous but lovable. She admires the Cute Dolls and tries to imitate their cute mannerisms, but is often shunned by them. Molly wants to fit in with the Cutes, but often feels self-conscious and has a low self-esteem whenever they show disdain for her. Whenever her owner Little Sister is feeling distressed, Molly is there to brighten up her day. Molly isn't afraid to show affection for her best friends, Mr. Bumpy and Squishington and help them out of any predicament they might be in. Physical Description Molly is a Frankenstein's monster-like rag doll (like Sally from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) that wears a blue dress adorned with yellow polka dots and a red patch. She sports a white pearl necklace around her neck, a blue bow in her orange hair, black Mary Jane shoes and mismatched socks - one red and white striped stocking and a short lacy sock. She has detachable limbs that often fall off when her owner Little Sister handles her. Some promos, such as the Television Bumpers in which the main Bump in the Night characters appeared in a year prior to the airing of the show, depict Molly as having a button eye, Also in some episodes of the show like To Sleep Perchance to Burp and The Bowl of the Squishy Prince, Most of the time it's just looks she is missing eyelashes over one of her eyes. Relationships Mr. Bumpy and Squishington are Molly's best friends. She cares for them very much, just as they care for her. Mr. Bumpy dubs Molly as his "favorite gal", indicating a close relationship between the two and implying that he prefers her over the Cute Dolls and other female residents of the house (most likely because they are too "girly" for his liking). Bumpy and Squishington are shown to be highly distressed whenever they fear that something terrible has happened to Molly. They both have also shown affection for her (e.g., Mr. Bumpy calling her "Toots" and Squishington complementing her legs in "Farewell, 2 Arms"), but the affections are most likely (arguably) not romantic; Bumpy and Squishington might act so chivalrous to Molly to show how important their friendship is to one another. Molly has been the recipient of crushes from both Destructo and a stinkbug named Odiferous J. Stench. Ironically, she has garnered more attention from males than the Cute Dolls, who are supposedly more attractive than her. Molly is shown to be maternal towards younger characters, such as Yellow Bunny and the babies in "Baby Jail." She is even shown to be friendly towards the Closet Monster. The majority of the characters show admiration for her, even the Cute Dolls on some occasions. Habits Despite her beauty, Molly is shown to be extremely emotional whenever she is upset. She often goes off about how useless/unwanted she feels. She also has a tendency to enjoy being an authoritative figure and harness power as shown in Farewell, 2 Arms and T'was the Night Before Bumpy. For an example in the episode Farewell, 2 Arms Molly loses her arm after Little Sister takes off Molly's arm to get it fixed and wants to be more powerful and less helpless, Bumpy gives her a gorilla arm as a replacement. At first, Molly thinks the arm is gross and ugly, but then is impressed by the arm's strength and becomes addicted to the power Throughout the episode, Squishington and Mr Bumpy help Molly look for replacement body parts to help build a new body. Squish and Bumpy are both unsure and realize that Molly is becoming corrupted and they hate what she has become The new body includes; a gorilla arm, a hairdryer arm (Which belongs to The Cute Dolls), Destructo's legs and a tin can body, Then the corrupted Molly wants a new head so she tells Bumpy that she wants to turn her eyes around and turn herself inside out like he does, she rips her head off and tells Bumpy she wants his head. Bumpy runs out of the bathroom in terror then Molly rolls her old head towards him. As she chases him, she picks up a phone and uses it for a head for one second telling Bumpy to give her his head. Then Bumpy escapes and Molly settles for a staple remover instead, becoming Anti Molly. Squishington puts Molly's pieces back together, separating the sweet and kind Molly Coddle and the insane and evil Molly Coddle into two separate dolls, The real Molly stands up to the evil Anti Molly telling her she was meant to be a comfort doll and making Little Sister feel better. The evil Molly throws her and she lands on a pillow. After terrorizing two of The Cute Dolls Anti Molly then hears Little Sister say good night to the mother and thanks her for sewing Molly's arm back up. Little Sister walks in her room and picks up Anti-Molly. Little Sister plays with Anti Molly and realizes that it is not the real Molly and takes it apart and tosses it away destroying the evil doll for good and whining for the real Molly, Little Sister then finds the real Molly and puts her arm back on and she's happy to be reunited with her doll and gives Molly a good night kiss and throws her off the bed as Molly comes apart when she hits the wall her head rolls towards the camera and smiles and winks to the audience at the very end of the episode, Molly learnt in the episode after Squishington put her back together and standing up to the Anti Molly that she should be herself and never change and everyone likes her the way she is like for example her best friends Mr.Bumpy and Squishington and her owner Little Sister like at the end when she restores Molly's plush arm all fixed up she tells her favorite doll she loves her just the way she is. Another example is Molly also feeling guilty about being cruel and mean as the pageant director in T'was the Night Before Bumpy she is touched by Mr. Bumpy singing the reprise of the song It's the night before Christmas and she asks all the toys to forgive her but the toys are still mad at her and they don't accept her apology she is upset, She then runs away in tears and says she will never be pageant director again. The Cute Dolls then stop to reconsider, That she was sorry and that she won't direct the pageant anymore. Destructo looks over to Destructette and smiles. Then they decide to forgive her. The toys then surprise her with a group hug and she is happy cause that what was her Christmas wish was hugs from everyone. Molly also doesn't mind being thrown around by her owner Little Sister cause she knows she's being love and her owner is a little kid. Trivia *It's possible that Molly's character design was inspired by Sally from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas and most of the characters in Bump in the night were inspired by Mad Magazine and the comic books of Robert Crumb, Ken Pontac and David Bleiman devised the concept behind Bump in the Night. * A little bit of Molly's character design could also be inspired by the famous rag doll "Raggedy Ann" who is is a rag doll with red yarn for hair while Molly's is orange and The character was created in 1915 as a doll, and was introduced to the public in the 1918 book Raggedy Ann Stories. *Molly has appeared on every single Bump in the Night Merchandise including figures, Plush toys and Subway figures made of her and her friends Mr. Bumpy and Squishington. Gallery Dr coddle.JPG|Molly as Dr Coddle Direct.JPG|Molly as the pageant director Molly as the moral fairy.JPG|Molly as the Moral Fairy Bumpmol6.JPG|Molly Coddle with Mr Bumpy Mollyandsquish.JPG|Molly with Squishington Mollycomfort.JPG|Molly being comforting Yucky.JPG|Molly covered in spat out baby food Mjll.JPG|Molly with her owner, Little Sister Wreath.JPG|Molly with a Christmas wreath Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 2.44.52 pm.png|Molly covered in filth in the episode "Love Stinks" Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 3.37.25 pm.png|Molly talking Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 3.39.08 pm.png|Molly being labeled "Good" according to Destructo Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.35.54 am.png|Molly with Mr Bumpy in "Party Poopers" Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.38.48 am.png|Molly smiling Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.39.46 am.png|Molly standing Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.40.00 am.png|Molly getting ready to lie down Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.40.06 am.png|Molly in her toy doll pose Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 9.42.37 am.png|Molly as an inanimate toy Screen Shot 2015-09-09 at 1.02.13 pm.png|Molly wearing a purple frilly dress Screen Shot 2015-09-09 at 2.16.57 pm.png|Molly deciding to be herself Screen Shot 2015-09-09 at 2.17.16 pm.png|Molly taking off the purple dress Yellow bunny why do you cower so.JPG|Molly "Yellow Bunny, why do you cower so" Molly with yellow bunny in her arms.JPG|Molly holding the scared Yellow Bunny Molly giving her patch to yellow bunny.JPG|Molly giving a scrap of her dress to Yellow Bunny Yellow bunny cuddling up to the red patch.JPG|Molly comforting Yellow Bunny Molly putting yellow bunny down.JPG|Molly putting Yellow Bunny down Yellow bunny holding the patch as molly walks away.JPG|Molly walking away Molly holding yellow bunnys hand.JPG|Molly holding Yellow Bunny's hand Molly taking yellow bunny home.JPG|Molly taking Yellow Bunny home Cutesymolly.JPG|Molly trying to make a face Molly helping a rusty destructo.JPG|Molly helping Destructo with an oil can Destructo thank you miss molly coddle.JPG|Destructo "Thank you, Miss Molly Coddle" Destructo giving molly a kiss.JPG|Destructo giving Molly a kiss Molly saying that baby snail must be hungry.JPG|Molly with Mr Bumpy and Baby Snail Mama snail squish and molly.JPG|Molly with Squishington and Mama Snail Molly in the bathroom.JPG|Molly at the bathroom door Screen_Shot_2015-08-18_at_12.49.06_pm.png|Molly sewing herself back together with a needle and thread Molly turning in bed.JPG|Molly asleep in her bed Molso.JPG|Molly without her dress on Molbot.JPG|Molly goes crazy in the episode Farewell 2 Arms Screen_Shot_2015-08-18_at_7_30_09_pm.png|Molly becomes Molly Coddle, Comando Doll in the episode Comfort Schmumfort Screen_Shot_2016-03-19_at_12_24_09_pm.png|Molly wearing a night cap Screen_Shot_2015-08-17_at_11_46_56_am.png|Molly in a country western outfit in the karaoke cafe segment "Picking up the pieces" also seen in the "Comfort Schumfort (song)" segment Screen Shot 2016-02-09 at 4.47.41 pm.png|Molly on skateboard with missing feet in the episode "Not a leg to stand on" Molly_but_you_hate_babies.JPG|Molly wearing a hair net Eac57cd648bbfa9b127ae14a226a4a82.png|Molly sitting in a chair waiting for Little Sister in inanimate toy mode Screen_Shot_2015-09-10_at_12_51_57_pm.png|Molly getting hugs from two of the Cute Dolls in T'was The Night Before Bumpy Screen_Shot_2015-09-10_at_12_51_40_pm.png|Molly gets a hug from Destructo after him and the other toys and Phil Silverfish decide to forgive her for being mean and bossy Shes_my_favourite_gal.JPG|Molly in the opening theme Molly_Coddle_You_Need_a_Hug.JPG|Molly wearing a backwards cap like a rapper in the karaoke cafe segment "You Need A Hug" Screen_Shot_2016-01-21_at_1_23_02_pm.png|Molly as a herald in the episode "Beauty and the Bump" Screen_Shot_2015-08-10_at_1_22_01_pm.png|Molly comforting the Closet Monster in the episode "Comforting the uncomfortable" Screen_Shot_2015-08-10_at_1_29_13_pm.png|Molly feeding the Closet Monster some Milk and Cookies Screen_Shot_2015-08-25_at_11_32_07_am.png|Molly wearing a headband made from part of the fabric of her dress Screen Shot 2015-12-10 at 10 17 11 am.png|Molly dressed like a retro pop singer (resembling Elton John) in the episode "When the Music Starts" Screen_Shot_2015-12-10_at_12_16_35_pm.png|Molly Mr Bumpy and Squishington in there band Screen_Shot_2015-12-03_at_3_24_24_pm.png|Molly in the hallway with Mr Bumpy 908f45add044413209280ff8efd51a85.jpg|Molly wearing a party hat and holding a noise maker 7e4edc65412fbda72bc3515b0c3e2dfc.jpg|Molly with a Gorilla arm 746f116a0daf670649db31af7de66ac0.jpg|Molly with a hair dryer arm c3f022ba551843d2c4b38a588aa45e45.jpg|Molly Coddle steering a pirate ship in the episode "Journey to the Center of the Lungfish" Molly upset with one arm.jpg|Molly upset that her arm is gone Bossy Molly.jpg|Molly acting mean and bossy directing the Christmas Pageant Vintage_molly_coddle_doll.JPG|Molly Coddle 9 inch Poseable figure Molly_coddle_subway_toy.JPG|Subway 1995 Bump In The Night Molly Coddle PVC Figure Bendy_bendable_action_figure_molly_coddle.JPG|Molly Coddle 5.5" Bendy Bendable Action Figure Rare_molly_coddle_plush_doll.JPG|Rare Molly Coddle plush doll Bump_in_the_night_pencil_topper.JPG|Carl's Jr 1996 Bump in the Night Molly Coddle Pink Pencil Topper Molly01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Toys Category:Main Characters